Hallelujah
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: Songfic. He used to be a part of her. She used to think... but now he is her enemy. Ginny reflects on a moment between her and Tom in her first year.


Hallelujah 

Sighing softly, Ginny Weasley made her way across the unknown room. She didn't know where she was or how she's got there but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. All she could focus on was the beautiful piano in front of her. Compared to this the beaten up old keyboard at The Burrow was like a child's toy. Something inside her was making her cross the room and sink onto the piano stool. It was that same something which made her hands hover above the keys, familiar to her and yet unknown.

Suddenly her fingers descended, as if possessed and fell onto the keys in a pattern of notes that she recognized though had never played before. How was she playing it now? She dismissed this thought to the back of her mind. Right now she needed the music.

_Sing. Sing for me, my lioness. Let me hear your. Let me listen._

A voice inside her compelled her, calming her and lulling her nerves. She was safe when he was there. He was her protector, her safeguard, her sanity and her saviour all rolled into one. She submitted. She sang.

_I've heard there was a secret chord,  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

She could feel his presence rising up from the chasms of her mind, lured out by her voice. She registered vaguely that this was not right, was not normal. But it felt so good. He felt so good. How could someone who could seem so nice turn out to be something other that what he seemed. It was impossible. He was perfection.

She closed her eyes and addressed the next line directly to him, the presence in her mind controlling her.

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

She knew him, she felt, almost as well as he knew her. She felt his aura, his scent, him, rising through her again in a rushing torrent, inescapable, terribly power and yet so reassuring. He was here. Nothing could hurt her when he was here.

Suddenly another voice was singing, and a mind other than her own was guiding her hands through a complicated series of notes.

_It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift_

She took over the melody again as her hands continued to move fluidly under his guidance.

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

She heard more than felt him take over again, relinquishing control to him readily and letting his voice flow from her lips.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He retreated again, mentally motioning for her to sing the next line. She took it gladly, happy to do anything he asked of her.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The feeling of power rose within her again as he took the song, memories of his, suppressed but still almost visible to her rose and began to swirl through her head. He had been here before.

_My faith was strong but I needed proof_

She took the next line, knowing it from the song but not knowing how meaningful it was to him, not until the words had left her mouth and his thoughts had mingled with hers, showing her some of the past.

_  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you_

She had been beautiful, truly beautiful. It was that beauty that had warmed a heart that had promised never to love, never to give in to the weakness that was compassion. Ginny saw her, standing in all her glory.

_What happened? How did you lose her? You loved her. I can feel it in you._

He didn't answer her in words but showed her in the song the cruelty that his love had shown to him. _  
_

_She tied me_

_To a kitchen chair  
She broke my throne_

_She cut my hair  
And from my lips she drew the Hallelujah_

His hands, her hands, faltered across the keys as his presence retreated into the far recesses of her mind. She pressed her hands down where they were and held the melody, giving him time to calm his mind and return to her.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He still hadn't returned to her and so she took the next two lines herself, holding the melody, awaiting his return.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

She looked around the room, contemplating where she was, what she what doing in this place. It was cold, dark green. She couldn't remember it and yet…it seemed so familiar.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor_

She had been here before. Or maybe he had. It was getting difficult to tell which thoughts and memories were hers and which were his. It was almost as if they were becoming one. One mind, one body, one person, but that was okay. As long as he looked after her and cared for her like he did now she didn't mind him sharing her mind. In fact, she couldn't remember what it had been like without him, the all knowing voice in the back of her head. 

_I used to live alone before I knew you  
_

She looked up above her, seeing the shiny emblem of the serpent. Maybe that was a clue to who he really was. Could he be…no, he was too nice, too kind to her. He was nothing to do with the attacks. He couldn't be. How could someone who lived inside her mind be unleashing a beast on the entire school without her knowing?

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

She thought, maybe…just maybe…this could be…His voice welled from inside her again, unexpected, terrifying but good. Delivering a warning against the next thought in her head, he knew from experience after all.

_Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

She couldn't believe that. It felt so good. So perfect, how could it be bad. How could feeling like this make her hurt? What could possibly be bad about it? She struggled with him, regaining control to call out in defiance.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

His presence returned, swamping hers in its enormous power and ability to sing the last two lines, slowly and sadly, as if despairing at what had happened. It was almost as if he was sad that she loved him.

XxXxXx

Years later a man and a young woman sat in different rooms, on different sides of the country. One was a Dark Lord, all powerful over his minions and plotting to take over and the other was a Hogwarts fifth year, Gryffindor and girlfriend of Harry Potter. Each had taken a moment of their time to reflect.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below_

"I used to know what you were thinking Ginny Weasley, what was underneath all the rage and the temper. You told me everything. You poured your soul out into me before you found out who and what I am. Before you were poisoned against me…

_But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
_

How could you have forgotten what it felt like to be all powerful, magical, supreme? How can you forget what it feels like to be there, watching and yet not in control, trusting yourself completely to another human being. How could you have forgotten that thrill. The thrill which I gave to you every time I took control.

_The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

She had loved and welcomed the dark power into her just as willingly as I gave it. She may not have been fully aware of it but she had loved every dark, deadly second that she was not in control. It had been perfect, wonderful, for me as well as you, Ginny, my lioness. I will find a way."

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

She sang, knowing that somewhere he was singing too. The bond had survived. Fractured, mutilated from what it originally was but it was still there, still holding them together, especially when they thought of one another.

_Maybe there's a God above_

Maybe, if there is then why did he curse me to fall in love with him? Someone who could only be described as evil? He loves to hurt, to cause pain. Why did God curse me to love him? 

_And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

Harry Potter. He was the reason that Ginny could not have been his. It was all the boys fault. That was the true reason that he needed to die. He had taken the Dark Lord's love from him and had to pay dearly for that. 

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

Ginny would not let her thoughts wonder to him. Not unless she knew she was truly alone, that there was no danger of being overheard, caught in the midst of grief for a love long lost.

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

"There is no light in my life. All I have is the fight, the constant fight merely to survive, to live and to be free. The light in my eyes was long ago lost, only briefly rekindled by her before being snuffed out again when he came and stole her from me…" 

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

"It's like he told me long ago. Love is not for us. Love does not exist. We do not want or need love. But I know now. He wasn't trying to convince me. He was trying to convince himself. He couldn't let himself love. If he loved in his life he could not exist. He could not survive. I know because Harry has told me. He kills to keep himself alive, to split his soul into pieces, like the piece I fell in love with, all those years ago…

But I can still remember. I can remember the time that I came so close to love that I could almost taste it, only to have it ripped from my fingers. It was impossible. I should have known that from the start…"

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Two raised voices, singing in harmony, called across the country to one another, each remembering the time, long before, when their voices had mingled in one mouth, calling out the last words of the song that bound them together.

XxXxXx

**A/N- **Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
